Basking in the Toxins of Sakuras
by maxpower1017
Summary: It ain't being easy as an outcast, not for the lack of a quirk, but for saving a girl from harm. With the help and guidance of another, maybe this outcast will be recognized as someone heroic.


"Ha! Look at his hair! So lame!"

"Dude, what kind of guy has pink hair, oh wait! You're supposed to be a girl aren't ya?"

"He even looks more ugly as a girl!"

Middle school kids really can be brutal. Picking and pulling on the long pink locks just to see if it is a wig, stepping on the groin area to make sure their genitalia was actually swapped out, and even spitting in the face just to smear it all over.

There was nothing she could do. Being a foreigner who couldn't speak but could understand the Japanese language with no trouble. All she could ever do was take the bullying.

"Stop!"

Except she didn't need too. Not after seeing him, standing in front of her, the newcomer knelt down and wiped the spit and dirt of the girl's face. She was unsure what to expect, was he just generous and kind so she could let her guard down. Then he and the rest can treat her like shit?

"You! Move! That thing your cleaning up is a drag queen! She or it doesn't have a place in our campus so move we can literally going to kick her rocks! Unless your some admirer that is."

The boy didn't say anything he just kept wiping the stains and even help the girl up. She looked at him with hope and gratitude.

[Thank...You] Speaking in her native tongue, the boy understood the gratification. He nodded at her with a smile. Even going as far as to help take out the messy junk in those pink locks of hers.

"So we do have an admirer! Fucking sick sack of shi~" The billy charged at the pair but was cut off when the kind boy threw a straight right, busting the jaw and bashing the teeth in.

The first one fell down, screaming in pain. He held his mouth with such anguish that he commanded the rest of the guys to attack him.

To the pink-haired girl, she was mixed with fear and hope. As the bullies came one by one, the boy didn't budge an inch as he countered or dodged each attack.

With each attack, it was like seeing a sledgehammer or bat and using against the bullies. The second one was elbowed fiercely in the cheek causing blood to gush out of his nose. Third got a hook punch to the temple, leading his body to land harshly on the ground with an open wound. The fourth and final one was uppercut having all of his teeth out of place and out of his mouth.

Ultimately the bodies hit the floor, nothing could be done for the unconscious now. She looked at his hands, fists covered in blood. Yet it seemed natural to him, but how come he looked so sad.

She walked forward to taking his hands into her own.

[Thank...You] Once again the boy nodded. He patted her uniform of any dirt left. With a smile, he departed as the crowd around them, which they didn't notice before, parted for the retreating male.

From that day on, that girl saw him as her hero. Not a flashy and cocky ones back in America but the silent and true one. The kind that carried the weight of the world on his shoulders but doesn't complain. An exaggeration, sure but ever since she came to Japan, her esteem and social standing were stunned by her desire to be more feminine. That social class was stunted even further once she transformed into a girl for real. Leaving her old sis-gender behind to embrace what she fully desired. All at age fourteen.

"Fare...well" Her Japanese, she needed to get better at it.

**Next week~**

"Did you hear? Midoriya is at it again."

"Really? Only a week into our last year of middle school and he is fighting already?"

"Yea, but get this. He picked a fight over a tranny."

"Really?! I never knew he swung that way. I always figured he was asexual."

Gossip was the worst. With an annoyed but interested sigh, Sakura listened in on her classmates whispering. It wasn't subtle but enough to get the gist of the information. A delinquent? She heard of this mysterious thug. Apparently, he gets into fights outside of school with other students and adults who come across his path, only to leave bloodied bodies and beat downs in his wake.

Furthermore, this reputation has stunted the school, making enrollment rates dropped due to the extent of Midoriya's actions. Sakura wasn't one for letting his bully slide, she will head to the middle school which bears this child and correct him herself.

She nodded to herself with a determined look.

**At Aldera JR High~**

"Alight class, since we all know what you want to be in your future careers. There is no point in needing to handout these career path packets." The teacher set his stack aside while the class cheered, exposing all of their unique abilities.

"Ya right! Like any of you extras gonna get into the hero program!"

"Oh! Ms. Bakugo it seems you applied to the hero course for Yuuei. Big goals to fill I see." The teacher picked up the form for Yuuei applicants. Indeed it showed his student's name.

"That's right! I am going to be the best hero! A hero even greater than All Might himself!" Katsumi pointed at herself.

"Oh. Midoriya you applied as well?"

The whole class went silent. None dared to breathe, all heads except for the proud blonde looked at the green-mop haired student with hesitation.

"W-Wow, Midoriya that's so cool."

"Yea...best of luck dude."

Izuku all but nodded at them. His tired gaze landed on the girl who was still standing on her seat. She didn't bother looking at him, her rigid posture and shaky legs gave it away. Only to Izuku, of course, that is.

"Well then, if we are done with the chatter, let us get back into session then. Ms. Bakugo please take your seat."

Katsumi didn't want to take her seat. She was too nervous to even go down slowly. However, she put up the facade. "C'mon teach, let us a little more fun. It's still the first week of~"

"Katsumi." The blonde cut her voice. That tired yet straight tone scared the living shit out of her sometimes. Looking over her shoulder, Izuku sat behind her. The scene itself almost something out of a crime movie/show. Izuku's fingers were interlocking with each other, bruises and cuts were noticeable wounds. He bandaged some of his right hand but that was it.

"May you please sit down? I can't see the board if your standing on your desk." Izuku asked politely without any form of aggression. His eyes were staring straight into hers without blinking.

The short staring contest ended in Katsumi's loss. "Tch. Never mind teach, go on with your lesson." The blonde hopped down gently, she took her seat rather quickly and eased into her chair. Letting the situation calm down in her mind.

The end of the day came and kids left home or some other place. Izuku was one of the few who stayed behind. Drawing and writing about heroes and quirks silently. So drawn into his pastime, he failed to notice the girl standing next to him.

"Deku?" Katsumi asked with some quivering lips.

Izuku looked away from his notebook and to the blonde. "Yes? What is it Katsumi? You need something?"

"Well no, it's just why do you want to go to the hero course. Your Quirkless. With your talent for fighting, you could easily be a national MMA fighter or a boxer."

"Hmm. Since when did my life concern you? I mean, we haven't talked in five years, and this is the first thing you ask me?" Izuku said, putting away his notebook and standing up.

"It concerns me because I want to be the first one in our school to go to Yuuei!" Katsumi yelled, she didn't mean to honestly but the fact was that their relationship was strained all because Izuku had to be born Quirkless.

What she didn't expect was for Izuku to be in her face, once she yelled at him. He didn't seem angry or annoyed but more or less tired. Izuku was tired of the treatment of being an outcast, one feared for his suppose talent for fighting.

"No need to yell. Besides, I want to be a hero too and it's not like you can stop me. You never could anyway." Izuku said calmly. As much as he hated the girl in front of him. He couldn't but help feel sorry for her. To grow up believing that you were the "one" all because of some genetic trait that just so happens to be great for hero work. Well fighting villains at least. It made Izuku pity Katsumi more than resent her.

"If there is nothing else then how about we cut our losses and move on." Izuku waltz past Katsumi who had a look of confusion, anger, and fear.

"I heard you saved a tranny? This true?" Katsumi asked more or less to see if she can get under Izuku's skin.

"Yes. Supposedly. What about it?"

"So you like them don't you? Always knew you were a freak. Didn't think it would show like this." Katsumi grinned, putting on her facade again.

"Let's be real, we live in a world where everyone looks different once their quirk shows. So what I saved a trans woman, it doesn't make me wrong for protecting someone from bullies. It just makes you more stupid to believe that transgendered people aren't considered people. Grow up Katsumi, stop trying to get under my skin. It won't work anymore." Izuku stated.

"Grr. You know I am a top dog right?! I can beat you at any moment."

"Then try it. Do your best to make me kneel before you alpha bitch." Izuku teased. The blonde charged at him. Before Katsumi even set off an explosion, she was backhanded across the face. Sending her over a couple of rows of chairs.

Izuku walked over to the girl who was holding her face. She was tearing up but maintain a fierce growl.

The boy sighed. "Grow up Katsumi. We aren't kids anymore, insults should be the last thing to tick you off. Especially if you are going to be a heroine in the future." With that Izuku walked away. Leaving a vulnerable chihuahua behind.

Once outside, Izuku was at the gates of Aldera, ready to leave the school. That is until he was pulled aside by a strong grip. Thinking it was goon coming after him with an act of personal vengeance. Izuku got ready to strike before he got a look at the person.

She was shorter than him, wearing a uniform that seemed to represent she was in middle school. Sporting MMA gloves and a red bandana.

"I don't think we met before?" Izuku asked. He was really unpopular or just infamous with everyone in general. So when being approached by a girl could mean two things: a) she is a relative to anyone he might have fought before and seeks vengeance of some kind or b) she is lost and is in need of directions. Izuku was leaning towards "a" because of the fighting gear this girl was equipped with.

"No we have not, but I have heard of you. Izuku Midoriya. Aldera's outcasted rebel. A guy with no issue putting others in the hospital after a fight!" The random girl proclaims her knowledge upon the teen.

"And who you might be...?"

"Sakura Kasugano".

"Okay, Kasugano-San. What did you come here for?" Izuku quirked an eyebrow.

"To stop your meaningless violence!"

"Violence? Of what? Protecting myself and others?" Izuku asked.

Sakura stopped in the middle of her righteous moment.

"What?"

"Yea, I did fight and put people into the hospital but it was all in self-defense," Izuku stated.

"No way." Sakura denied.

"Yes, way." Izuku insisted.

Then it became a verbal back and forth of proving the other wrong. This last for about a couple of minutes before Izuku just turned heel and walked away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Home. This would take forever to resolve if we keep on bickering around." Izuku walked off. His mind was calm until he felt someone coming at him. Dodging a heel kick, Izuku turned around and put up his fist.

"Then let's fight, to see if you are telling the truth," Sakura suggested before dashing forward and throwing a series of combinations at Izuku. Who dodged and blocked most of it. In the last few punches and kicks, he saw an opening and gives Sakura a body blow. The girl winces at the pain and force of the punch. She blocked it completely but the impact was strong.

'How?' Sakura thought. He doesn't even look built, he's skinny compared to the other average boys. Yet he could hit harder than her? What was this technique?

Izuku didn't look dazed at all. His body was warmed up. Blood flow was rising. Stepping forward, Izuku threw many fast jabs at Sakura, the latter of which blocked and deflected some.

The shorter girl growled in pain. As much as she enjoyed martial arts and sparring, this was a street fight. They didn't have any rules or anyone to stop them. Maybe she should end this quickly. Preparing for her special move. Izuku prevented whatever Sakura was planning with a stomp on her feet.

"Eek!" Izuku didn't relent against the surprised girl. He threw a barrage of body blows that all connected. Not giving in to the pressure(and pain). Sakura uses a high knee to stuck Izuku's face. Finally, the boy relented his barrage.

Both of them stumbled back but regain themselves. Izuku rubbed his jaw, he moved his mandible a bit to see if was broken. No problems found. Looking at the girl in front of him. Sakura held one hand on her abdomen. She was fatigued, those barrages really did a number on her. With shaky legs, she put up a palm to signal she conceded.

"Alright, you win." Falling to her knees. She held her torso. Lifting up the shirt slightly to see the damage, there were dark bruises laid out all over her stomach area.

Izuku dropped his stance and walked towards her. He offered a hand, that Sakura hesitantly accepted. Pulling her up, Sakura stumbled again and fell on Izuku's body. The boy didn't really pay any mind.

"Can you make your way home? Or should I take you to our nurse's office?"

Sakura couldn't help but gulp at what she was feeling. It was almost revolting and scarring her. Her hands fell on the center of Izuku's uniform. An open expose spot, it felt bony. Like no muscle or just very little skin. It was cold.

"I guess we should take you to the nurse." Izuku assumed, that the girl was having a hard time speaking because of the amount of body blows he dealt her.

The walk was long and tedious towards the nurse's office for a couple of reasons. For one, since Sakura's body was targeted the most, she couldn't move as fast as Izuku would have liked. Two, Izuku wanted to carry her but felt like he would offend Sakura or at the very least hurt her when holding.

Nonetheless, they made it. Izuku helps Sakura down to the bed while he grabbed some ointment from the cabinet.

"Here. Use this on the wounds, it will numb the pain and soreness." Izuku handed the ointment which Sakura felt grateful. After accepting it, she tried putting on the ointment with Izuku on the other side of the room re-bandaging his hands and apply the same substance to his jaw.

After a few more sounds of wincing, Izuku sighed and walked over to Sakura who was barely even putting on the medicine without flinching a lot.

Izuku knelt down in front of her and gave out his hand. "Give me it, you obviously can't put it on without flinching. I will do it for you." Not seeing any other choice, Sakura handed the medicine over to her rival.

The warmth of the substance and the coldness of his skin made Sakura shiver in comfort. As her abs were being rubbed smoothly and slowly. She expected Izuku to be rough with the medicine. Except that, there was no need. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, he said it was okay to grip hard if the treatment was bothering her.

"Ah! It hurts!" Sakura moans in discomfort as Izuku rubbed the ointment between her abdominal muscles. That was where he hit the most in the scuffle earlier. Izuku felt his shoulders being squeezed tightly. The bruises were an almost black color so the pain was expected.

After another five minutes, Izuku went down to the girl's feet.

"Hey?!" Sakura was embarrassed at Izuku slipping off her left shoe and taking off her sock.

"I stomped on your foot remember?" Sakura silenced her self when Izuku said that because she saw the black bruise covering the top of her feet.

There again, Izuku applies the medicine and Sakura squirms and shouts in pain.

Once that was done, they waited for about twenty minutes before Izuku wrapped some cloth around Sakura's abdomen and left foot. With the recovery done, there was no need to stick around.

"I hope you understand the situation now. Hopefully, we won't cross paths again." Izuku said leaving Sakura in the nurse's office. He went on home with little difficulty.

Sakura on the other hand, well she stumbled back towards her home/gym. Entering the building with minor difficulty.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hi...Ken-San." The middle schooler greeted the blonde who at this point concerned himself with the bandages around Sakura's midsection.

"What happens? Do you need to be taken to the hospital?" Ken worriedly asked as Sakura plopped down on the lobby couch.

"No...just rest. Had a fight...lost." Sakura exhaustedly says before passing out on the couch. The blonde man had an intriguing look at the wounds before taking his student/friend over to the resting area.

He would need more answers when Sakura wakes up.


End file.
